


The Bookstore

by AXEe



Series: Head Games [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Astra, F/F, Jeremiah's still alive, Med student Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The bookstore smelled of old paper and ink.   Books of all shapes and sizes filled its shelves.   One could get lost very easily among the stacks...





	1. The Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's a GD bookstore AU that I've had for a while. I actually submitted this idea for GD Week 2, it didn't get nominated, obviously, but I think the idea's still sound, so I'm going to write it anyway. Enjoy! :=)

******

The bell above the door made a tinny _ding_ as Alex stepped inside. The room was large and dim, the only source of light came from the large windows in the front of the store. Books were squeezed into every available inch of space on the shelves, looking as if that, once a book was removed, the whole shelf just might come tumbling down with a crash because you had upset the delicate balance keeping it upright in the first place.

There didn't seem to any real category system in place either, aside from some faded signs above the shelves which read 'SCIENCE-FICTION', 'FICTION', 'ADVENTURE-FANTASY', 'ROMANCE', and 'NON-FICTION'. The shelves themselves were arranged in a tight, clustered, maze-like formation, forming a series of long, winding, narrow paths that wound their way through the surprisingly large store place, while large tables held even more books, these ones were merely stacked into little towers, with no rhyme or reason as to their arrangement.

The whole place had an almost foreboding quality to it, there should be a sign above the door reading 'ABANDON ALL HOPE, YE WHO ENTER HERE!'.

Alex loved it. Marching over to the shelf marked 'SCIENCE-FICTION', she began hunting through the titles. Her dad's birthday was coming up soon and he was a big sci-fi fan, in particular of the works of Ray Bradbury, Alex knew that she could just go to Barnes & Noble and just buy him a reprint, but she wanted this one to be special, and finding an original copy in mint condition was certainly special. This was her third store so far this week, and she had nearly missed it, there was no sign outside (at least not one that she could see), and the store didn't seem to have a name, only the word 'BOOKSTORE' on the window in slightly peeling and faded decals.

Grumbling at the lack of Bradbury, Alex took a step back, put her hands on her hips, and _glared_ at the shelf, as if doing so would somehow _make_ the book appear

"I don't think that'll work"

Jumping, Alex spun around to find a woman standing behind her

"Jesus!" she swore. The woman blinked, noticeably avoiding eye contact. She was taller than Alex, with bright, intelligent grey-green eyes and long dark hair with a streak of white in it.

"Sorry," the woman mumbled "didn't mean to scare you," she fidgeted, as if being in such close proximity to Alex was making her nervous and she was eager to leave as soon as possible "do," she tried "do you need help finding something?"

Alex took a breath

"No, sorry," she apologized "just, you startled me," she looked back at the shelf "uh, I'm looking for a book for my dad, his birthday's coming up soon...and...you don't care," she trailed off as the woman simply stared at her. There was no malice or ill intent in her gaze, but there was an odd curiosity, like how a dog looked up at their master as if to say _'what do I do now?'_ , like the woman had absolutely no idea what to do next and was looking to Alex for a cue.

"Sorry," Alex apologized "uh, I'm looking for something by Ray Bradbury" she explained

The woman brightened, looking relieved, and still avoiding eye contact, asked "Any particular title?"

" _The Martian Chronicles_ if you have it?"

The woman smiled and reached up past Alex, grabbing a book off the third shelf, getting right into Alex's personal space as she did so, but again, there was no malice, in fact the woman was visibly tensing, as if getting so close to someone was making her skin crawl. It was almost as if this woman had trouble relating and interacting with people. Pulling down the requested book, she awkwardly handed it to Alex

"Anything else?" she asked, her tone was brisk, but Alex could hear the undertone, the woman wasn't trying to be insulting, she just couldn't stand being around people

Smiling, Alex shook her head "Nope, that's it"

Nodding, the woman led her through the labyrinth of books to a counter and a cash register, quickly ringing her in short order

"That's twelve fifty"

"Can you change a twenty?"

The woman nodded "Sure"

Paying her, Alex took her change and her book. Waving, she turned and walked out, the woman awkwardly waving back...

******

As the door shut behind the customer, Astra groaned and thumped her head on the counter a few times, she had probably scared the girl off for life. As a child she'd always been the 'awkward twin', the twin who her parents couldn't never figure out. She could read at a third grade level in kindergarten, but showed little to no interest in any other subjects. When the twins heard the news that Autie Rhea had suddenly died from cancer, Alura had cried, but Astra had only nodded and then asked if she could go to her room and read.

When in school, she never made eye contact with others, and would ignore or refuse offers to play from other, but would approach the other kids would talk at length about the environment, not realizing that her classmates had lost interest in the topic five minutes earlier, if they had any interest to began with. Aside from that, Astra had talked to virtually no one but her sister, and showed little interest in playing or studying with the other kids, but would fly into seemingly-random bursts of rage or crying, and when asked why she was feeling that way, couldn't answer. Identifying as a lesbian had only worsened her feelings of being an outcast.

When she was twenty she heard a story on the radio about a man with symptoms eerily similar her own, she learned that she wasn't a 'freak' or a 'problem child', but that she had a condition, and that her condition had a name

Asperger's syndrome.

A form of high-functioning autism. She was autistic.

She also totally sucked at dating.

Why didn't she ask the woman for her name?! Why?!

"Aunt Astra?" Kara called out from the back

"In here, Kara" Astra called back. Kara appeared moments later from behind a bookcase, arms laden down with books

"Everything OK?" she asked

"Fine, fine," Astra sighed "made a sale and a total ass of myself all in one go"

"Aunt Astra" Kara pouted, she never liked it when Astra was self-deprecating like that

Astra sighed "There was a customer," she began "a girl"

"Was she pretty?" Kara asked, dropping her stack of books down on the counter and giving Astra her full attention

"Gorgeous," Astra sighed "and I ruined it"

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Just," Astra waved a hand in a vague gesture "well, you know how I am with people"

"I know," Kara gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "but, you're getting better," she pointed out "two years ago, you still couldn't speak to strangers, and now..."

"Hmm" Astra grumbled...


	2. Returns Are Only Valid Within Thirty Days of Sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! :=)

******

The bell above the door dinged, making Astra look up. The girl! She was back! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy, oh boy!

Taking a steadying breath, Astra straightened up and turned to address her

“Yes?” she asked

“Oh. Hi,” the girl looked just as uncomfortable as Astra did with people “um, you probably don’t remember me,” the girl began “but—”

“ _The Martian Chronicles_ , dad’s birthday,” Astra recalled _’too familiar, tone it down_ ’ she thought “so, did dad like his gift?” she asked

“Yeah,” the girl nodded “he loved it; in fact he wanted to know if I could find others”

Astra beamed “Right this way,” she said, leading her over to the science-fiction section “they’re alphabetized by author’s last name from the top down” she explained quickly. The close space was already starting to make her skin crawl, the girl was too close! Way too close. Astra’s hands began to flex, her foot began tapping out a rhythm on the floor. Too close, too close, too close.

No. She could do this. Just suck it up!

Rocking back and forth on her heels Astra tried to make eye contact and failed miserably. Deflating, she mumbled something about the girl calling her if she needed any help and then pitifully shuffled on back to the counter.

Idiot.

******

Alex frowned as the woman had definitely tried and failed to make eye contact with her. Once again there was that odd feeling, this woman wasn’t anti-social, in fact she seemed to _want_ to be social but couldn’t for some reason, she seemed to be unable to read social cues, the way she had leaned in far too closely when retrieving the book for Alex a week ago, for example, and even now, the way she’d tensed when Alex had leaned in to examine the bookshelf more closely, like she didn’t want to be touched, like the very thought of being touched made her cringe and want to scream.

She was a puzzle, and Alex liked figuring out puzzles.

Grabbing another book for Jeremiah, she looked around

“Excuse me?” she called out. The head of dark curls looked up, and Alex could see the tension in those grey-green eyes. Helping Alex meant interacting with her, interacting with her—and possibly people in general—was clearly not desirable. _But_ she seemed to endure the discomfort for some reason, although what it was Alex couldn’t figure. General sadism? Trying to push her limits?

“Did you want something?” the woman prompted, the irritation clear in her voice. Alex shook her head

“No, I’m good,” coming over the cash register she paid for her purchase. As she turned to leave she found herself turning to look at Ms. Mystery “I’m Alex by the way” she said

The woman blinked, slowly nodding “Oh,” she said quietly, like she suddenly realized that she was supposed to reply “uh, Astra, I’m Astra”

“Astra,” Alex repeated, grinning “cool name”

Astra smiled shyly “Thanks”

“Well, see you next time” Alex called out as the door shut behind her. Oh, yes, she’d be back…

******

As the door shut, Astra grinned. The girl had a name! Alex! She should be happy, right? Yes, happy! She was most definitely happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information of the social aspects of autism, please go here https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sociological_and_cultural_aspects_of_autism


	3. Orders Must Be Picked Up Within A Week From Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter this time, enjoy :=)

******

“Hmm” Astra scowled at the shelf

“You don’t have it?” Alex asked

“Doesn’t look like it,” Astra agreed “let’s check the computer,” she suggested, leading Alex back over to the counter

It’d been a month since she’d first met Alex and the younger woman had quickly become one the store’s regular customers, she and Kara had hit it off from the get go and looking at them now you’d think that they’d been friends for years. As for Astra, well, she was still ‘reserved’ around the other woman and still couldn’t make eye contact, something which Alex clearly thought was odd but thankfully didn’t comment on, which Astra was eternally grateful for, she didn’t want Alex to look at her like the kids in school had

“Hmm, no, doesn’t look like it” Astra shook her head as the computer spat out the results for Alex’s request, a resounding ‘NOT IN STOCK’

“Damn” Alex scowled

“I can order it,” Astra offered “if you’d like”

“Really?” Alex asked surprised

“Sure, it’s no problem,” Astra dismissed “just need a phone number so I can call you to come pick it up”

“Sure” Alex nodded and quickly scribbled her cell phone number on the piece of paper Alex handed to her

“OK,” Astra slid the paper into a file folder under the counter “I’ll call you when it comes in”

“Cool,” Alex waved as she scowled at her ringing phone “bye”

“Bye” Astra waved as Alex slipped through the door

“Aunt Astra,” Kara looked down from the ladder she perched atop of, a book dangling in one hand “we…don’t order out of stock books” she pointed out confused

“I know” Astra sighed

Kara blinked “Did you just _lie_ to Alex to get her phone number?” she asked

Astra fidgeted “Maybe,” she admitted “don’t judge me, all right?! I’ll go out and the buy the book myself and then give it to her. Easy”

“OK,” Kara sighed, shaking her head “your funeral”

Astra scowled “Don’t you have _work_ to do?”

******

For her part, Alex walked back home with a bit of a spring in her step. The book wasn’t really that important, it was just a silly medical textbook she needed for med school, one she could probably find anywhere, but she wanted it from _Astra’s store_ , she liked Astra, despite her utter lack of social skills, she could be quite charming once you got to know her.

Alex was quickly learning how to read her, she knew that Astra didn’t like being touched, the time that Alex had given her a friendly pat on the shoulder had resulted in Astra flinching like she’d been burned, she knew that Astra’s habit of not making eye contract wasn’t just because of her, but with everyone, even Kara, and that Astra didn’t like be stared at. She knew that Astra didn’t like crowds and would go and hide in the stock room if the store got too crowded, and she also knew that Astra would go on at length about the environment if you just said _‘it looks like rain today’_.

Astra was, in short, an odd duck. But that’s what Alex liked about her.

Shutting the door, Alex scowled as Eliza called out for her to wipe her feet. She really needed to get her own place.

“Hi honey,” Eliza smiled “did they have that book you needed?”

“No, they’ll have to order it and then call me” Alex explained, giving Jeremiah a quick hug as she passed and stole a cookie from the baking sheet

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time down there” Eliza noted

“So?” Alex challenged around a mouthful of cookie “they’re nice people, and besides they could probably use the business”

“And what color eyes does the owner have?” Jeremiah asked, his eyes twinkling

Alex blushed “OK,” she sighed “you got me,” she chuckled “her name’s ‘Astra’, Dad. She’s really nice. And really weird”

“I thought you liked ‘weird’,” Eliza pointed out “what about Maggie?”

“Maggie wasn’t weird, Maggie was just crazy” Jeremiah explained

“Thanks, Dad,” Alex snorted “no, she’s just, I don’t know, odd”

“Odd how?” Jeremiah asked

“Well, she doesn’t like to be touched, doesn’t like crowds, can’t ever look people in the eye, and she’ll talk your ear off about the environment if you so much as mention the weather,” Alex explained with a shrug “like I said, odd”

“Sounds like Asperger syndrome” Jeremiah noted

Alex frowned “What’s that?”

“It’s a form of high-functioning autism,” Jeremiah explained “people who have it often have trouble socializing, making eye contact, and have an interest in things that other people don’t really find all that interesting”

“Astra’s…autistic?” Alex repeated, surprised

“Well, no, I didn’t say that,” Jeremiah shook his head “all I’m saying is that she sounds like someone who has Asperger’s. I didn’t say that she actually has it”

Alex frowned as she continued munching on her cookie.

This changed everything…


	4. Bookcovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just gets longer and longer...

******

Astra stared at her phone’s screen, Alex’s number had already been typed in, and now Astra’s finger hovered over the ‘CALL’ button

_‘You can do this,’_ she told herself _‘its just a phone call…a phone with an utterly gorgeous woman’_

Astra scowled and stuck her tongue out at the phone

_‘Maybe I’ll just text her instead’_ she decided, quickly pulling up the text screen and typing

> Hi Alex its Astra from the bookstore ur book hasn’t come in yet but I thought I’d just say hi

Taking a breath, she hit ‘SEND’ and waited, knowing that logically Alex could be away from her phone right now, could have her phone turned off, or a whole variety of things.

She jumped when the phone chirped, a text lighting up the screen

> That’s fine I don’t mind waiting its not that important

Now torn between shaking and a delirious giddiness, Astra quickly typed back

> Good to hear I actually have a confession to make we don’t order out of stock books for customers I just told you that so I could get your phone number. Do you hate me now?

Astra bit her lip, waiting as the text went through. What would Alex say? Would she be mad?

The phone buzzed again

> I kinda figured that after Kara told me :=). Its fine I’ve done sillier things to get someone’s number. So want to hang out?

Astra let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding

> Sounds cool. I’m free right now how about you?

> All I’ve got is some stupid med txtbooks for company. Want to go see a movie or something?

“Yes, yes,” Astra whispered excitedly “OK, take it easy” still shaking, she wrote back

> Sounds good any ideas?

> Why don’t you pick?

Astra frowned and then peered at the newspaper laying on the counter, hurriedly flipping through it for the movie listings

“Too violent…too dark…sappy…oh, that could work”

Grinning, she texted back

> They’re playing Guardians of the Galaxy at the Mystic in about half an hour. Want to go?

She held her breath

> Sure. Sounds cool. I’ll be by the store in a few

“Yes, yes, yes!” now grinning madly, Astra quickly texted back

> Cool. See you then

> Cool

******

Alex came round the corner, frowning

“Dad, why do you have my phone?” she asked

Jeremiah smiled “Talked to Kara earlier. Got you a date for tonight” he said, handing her the phone

Alex frowned at the text and pulled up the log, feeling her stomach drop away as she read the exchange

“Dad!! How could you do this to me?!” she demanded

“Enjoy the movie, kiddo” Jeremiah called out as he left the room

Alex stared at the phone and let out a desperate whimper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Sneaky Dad for the win! :=)


	5. Blank Pages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update :=)

******

Astra looked up at a knock on the store’s front window, Alex shyly waved from the other side. Getting up, Astra hurried to unlock the door

“Hi” she breathed 

“Hi,” Alex replied shyly “listen,” she began “before we do anything, I have to tell you something”

Astra nodded “OK”

Alex bit her lip, although why Astra couldn’t fathom. Nerves maybe?

“Earlier tonight, when we texting,” she began “you were actually texting with my Dad”

Astra said nothing, blinking, and then moved to shut the door

“Wait!” Alex reached out and grabbed Astra’s arm, pulling back when Astra tensed and cringed “look,” Alex sighed and cringed herself “he didn’t mean any harm; he wanted to help me out. If you want to forget about tonight I understand, but…I really like you, I do, and, as much as I want to throttle my father for this, I really do want to go see a movie with you. If you’ll have me, obviously”

Astra nodded “OK”

Alex blinked “OK? That’s it? No, no yelling? You’re not going to throw something?”

Astra shook her head “No”

“Why?”

Astra smiled shyly “Because,” she sighed “this is my first date ever”

Alex blinked “Wha…seriously?”

Astra nodded “You know how I am with people, and then you add the fact that I’m a lesbian too, and well…,” she trailed off with a sigh “look, I have something called ‘Asperger’s syndrome’,” she explained “it’s a form of high-functioning autism. One of the signs is something called ‘alexithymia’, it basically means that I have trouble telling what I’m feeling and telling others what I’m feeling. People don’t seem… _real_ to me a lot of the time. I can walk into a supermarket and not interact with anyone because I don’t feel like I’m really there, I can’t read people. You can look at a person and tell from their body language what they’re feeling and thinking, I can’t; everyone else might as well be mannequins to me. People in here,” she gestured to the inside of the store “in these books, they feel more real to me than anyone else does. Except you and Kara. You’re probably the only people who do feel real to me”

Alex slowly nodded, realizing that Jeremiah had been right

“So, you want to go to that movie or not?” she asked

Astra frowned

“That was me being serious” Alex explained

Astra beamed “Let me get my coat…”


	6. Ink Stains

******

The theater was only a short walk from the bookstore. They spent that time in a comfortable silence, walking with their hands stuffed in their pockets to ward off the evening chill

“Can I ask you a question?” Alex spoke up

“You just did”

Alex snorted

“Go ahead” Astra nodded

“When did find out that you were autistic?”

Astra sighed “It wasn’t until I was in my twenties,” she began “I was listening to the radio, and there was a story about an artist who had Asperger’s. And as he describes the signs and symptoms, I realized that he was describing me”

“So before then you never knew?” Alex wondered

Astra shook her head “No. Before then I’d been labeled as the ‘problem child’, the ‘freak’, the ‘weirdo’. That’s part of the reason I didn’t tell you upfront. I didn’t want you looking at me like that”

“I wouldn’t have” Alex shook her head

“Maybe not,” Astra agreed as they reached the theater “but old wounds die hard” she paused at the sight of the line in front of theater

“You OK?” Alex asked, she glanced between Astra and the line “we can go somewhere else” she offered

“No,” Astra shook her head “no, no, I’m good. Just…,” she frowned “stick close by?” she requested softly

Alex smiled and looped her arm with Astra’s, careful not to touch her hand

“Like glue” she promised as they got in line…

******

The theater itself turned out to be fairly empty. Most of the people in line had been there to go see some new disaster movie, so Alex and Astra had the place more or less to themselves to enjoy the movie. They both laughed at all the jokes, especially enjoying Bradley Cooper voicing a smart-assed raccoon, cringed whenever one of the good guys got clobbered, and thoroughly enjoyed the film.

“So, you looked like you had fun back there” Alex noted

“I did” Astra nodded, smiling softy. She looked down, frowning as Alex’s hand brushed against her own

“Sorry” Alex moved to pull her hand away, only for Astra to take it and firmly intertwine her fingers with Alex’s

“It’s fine” Astra smiled as they stopped outside the bookstore

“Question,” Alex began “do you guys just live here?”

Astra snorted

“No, _I_ live here. Kara lives with her mother”

“Never met her mother,” Alex realized “what’s she like?”

“Like me. Just without the autism,” Astra shrugged. She smirked at Alex’s expression “we’re identical twins”

“No kidding?” Alex exclaimed “and she’s…,” she frowned “I don’t want to say ‘normal’…”

“No, you can,” Astra nodded “autism is a mental disability, Alex. Granted, I got off easy compared to some, but still…I have trouble with people. You’ve seen that yourself”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, pulling out her phone as it buzzed “ah, Mom, come on, I’m past twenty for god’s sake” she grumbled

“She wants you home before curfew?” Astra guessed

“Something like that,” Alex mumbled “hey,” she began “would you…would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow night?” she offered

Astra froze

“Dinner?” she echoed “as in…meeting your parents?”

“If you want,” Alex nodded “no pressure, you can bring Kara if you want to act as a buffer. Hell, with Mom, you probably should bring her”

“Maybe,” Astra nodded. She sighed “I’ve never done this before,” she admitted with a breathless chuckle “and now everything’s happening so fast”

“Sorry,” Alex cringed “didn’t mean to drop it all on you like that”

“No,” Astra shook her head “it’s all right. I feel…funny. But…it’s a good kind of funny. Like…reading an exciting book and reaching the end of chapter, you know?” Alex nodded “you’re not quite sure if you should turn that page or not”

“So, do you want to come?” Alex asked

Astra nodded “Yeah, I think I do. Without Kara”

Alex grinned

“OK” she leaned in, only for Astra to tense and pull back

“Wha, what are you doing?” she asked uncertainly

“Oh,” Alex blushed “sorry. I was going to, you know…kiss you. Guess I kind of got caught up in the moment there”

“No, that’s fine,” Astra smiled shyly “you can, you can kiss me if you want”

Alex grinned

“Good,” she leaned in and quickly planted a gentle kiss on Astra’s lips. Pulling away, she frowned at the dumbstruck expression on Astra’s face “what? Did I do something wrong?” she asked

“Huh?” Astra blinked “oh! No, no, not at all, it’s just…,” she reached up and touched her lips “that was my first kiss, actually” she admitted

Alex’s eyebrows rose

“Really?” she asked “so, you’ve never been kissed before?”

“Not like that, no”

“Astra,” Alex began “are you still…I mean, have you ever been…er, ‘intimate’ with anyone before?” she asked hesitantly

“Alex, are you asking if I’m still a virgin?” Astra asked “because if you are, the answer is ‘yes’.”

“Oh” Alex blinked

“Sorry,” Astra cringed “that a deal-breaker?”

“No, no,” Alex shook her head “just…surprising, that’s all,” she frowned “so…you’ve never…’been’ with anyone? Ever?”

Astra shook her head

“I’ve never been close enough with anyone to try,” she shrugged “it’s a little hard to have sex when you can’t even look people in the eye when you talk to them”

“Right,” Alex mumbled. She shook her head “sorry. So, anyway, tomorrow? Dinner?”

Astra smiled shyly again

“Sounds…interesting” she chuckled

“OK, cool,” Alex nodded “so, I’ll just pick you up after closing time?”

“Sure,” Astra nodded. She leaned in and awkwardly placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek “good night, Alex”

“Good night, Astra”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be the end, but the idea of Astra meeting the Danvers was too good to pass up :=)


	7. We Are Not Responsible for Damaged or Lost Items

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! :=)

******

“I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this!”

Astra frantically paced the length of the bookstore’s counter, which wasn’t that long, her sneakers squeaking loudly on the hardwood flooring every time she turned around

“Yes, you can,” Kara insisted. She stepped in front of Astra and gently gripped her shoulders, being sure to not use too much pressure “Aunt Astra,” she began “you _can_ do this. It’s dinner. It’s not like you’re giving an oral presentation in school”

Astra shuddered at the memory that statement invoked

“Kara, I _can--_ ”

“Yes! You _can_!” Kara hissed “Aunt Astra,” she began firmly “you are _going_ to this dinner even if I have to _carry_ you there”

Astra frantically ran a hand through her hair as a knock sounded at the door

“That’s her!” Astra hissed

“I know,” Kara drawled “I can see her through the window”

“Oh,” Astra felt her face heat up “right” she mumbled as Kara unlocked the door and let Alex in

“Hey” she grinned

“Hey, I didn’t know you were here” Alex grinned

“Ah,” Kara jerked her thumb back at Astra “moral support”

“Ah,” Alex nodded “well, Astra, ready to go?”

Astra visibly swallowed and nodded

“Sure” she breathed…

******

The drive didn’t last nearly long enough for Astra’s liking. She soon found herself standing on the porch of a nice beach house with Alex as Alex knocked

“Don’t you have a key?” Astra wondered

“Principle of the thing” Alex shrugged

Astra shrugged in response, no one had ever really invited her over for dinner; expect maybe possibly Kara and Alura, so she wasn’t sure what the proper protocol was. The door suddenly swung open

“Alex, you’re late,” the woman on the other end noted. Astra assessed her; she was blonde, about Astra’s own age, maybe a little older actually, with bright intelligent blue eyes, this must have been Eliza Danvers

“Oh,” the woman turned and gave Astra what she assumed was a critical eye “you must be Astra,” she held out a hand

Inwardly cringing, Astra took Eliza Danvers’ hand and shook it, resisting the urge to wipe her hand on her jeans as Eliza let go

“Come on in” Eliza invited.

The inside of the house was warm, an inviting smell wafted through the air. Astra felt herself relax slightly as she took in the worn, homey features of the house. She paused by a large, fully-stocked bookcase, running her fingers along the spines as she read the titles

 _I, Robot_ by Isaac Asimov

 _Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland and What She Found There_ by Lewis Carroll

 _The Martian Chronicles_ by Ray Bradbury

 _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ by Ray Bradbury

 _The Complete ‘Foundation’ and ‘Empire’ Series_ by Isaac Asimov

 _The Left Hand of Darkness_ by Ursula Lea Gun

 _The Complete ‘Little House’ series_ by Laura Ingles-Wilder

Astra blinked at that last one

“So,” a voice said from behind her “you must be Astra”

Turning, she assessed the man standing behind her. She involuntarily took a step to the side, feeling crowded between him and the bookcase

“And you must be Jeremiah,” she noted, shaking his hand, pulling back quickly “so, you’re the one I have to thank for that date, hmm?” she challenged, which fell flat since she couldn’t look him in the eye

He chuckled, blushing as he rubbed at the back of his neck uncomfortably

“Yeah, that, that’s me,” he smirked and shrugged “not my most…inspired plan,” he admitted “but, hey, my daughter’s got a date, so that’s good”

Astra smirked, liking the man already

“That is good” she agreed quietly

“So, dinner?” Jeremiah offered

Astra nodded…

******

“So, Astra,” Eliza began “how did you and Alex meet?”

Astra coughed. Up until then she’d been happily enjoying being ignored while Eliza and Alex chattered, Astra and Jeremiah had chatted for a bit about books but aside from that, she had been part of the scenery, which she’d been more than happy with, interacting with people—especially interacting with people’s _parents_ —made her skin crawl

“We met at the bookstore,” Alex spoke up “she runs it, in fact” she added

“Oh, really?” Eliza commented “you didn’t mention that, Astra”

“It…uh….well…” Astra squirmed and fidgeted in her seat. Eliza’s eyes were boring into her; the walls were closing in, her chest felt tight, was this how a heart attack felt?

Her chair scrapped loudly across the floor as she abruptly stood up and frantically stormed out into the cold night air without a word

Eliza blinked, looking between her husband and her daughter confused…

******

Astra shook her head as she stomped along the darkened beach, the only light came from the house and the only sound came from the pounding surf. No people, no animals even, just her

“Astra?!” Alex called out from behind “Astra, goddamn it, slow down!”

Astra whirled to face her

“I can’t do this, Alex, I’m sorry. But I can’t!” she exclaimed “OK?! I just… _can’t_ ”

“OK, OK,” Alex soothed “look. I know my mom ca—”

“You _don’t_ know!!” Astra roared “OK?! No one else knows! You don’t know what it’s like in my head, OK?!” she threw back her head and _screamed_ in pure frustration.

Panting for breath, she sank to her knees in the sand

“Then tell me what its like” Alex asked softly

Astra looked up at her, amazed that she’d stayed, that she was willing to try

“It’s like, there’s…a _wall_ between me and the rest of the world,” she began “I’m on one side and your on the other. I see you, I hear what you’re saying, but I can’t understand the words, the meaning behind them,” she let out a breathless laugh “like I said, to me, you and the rest of the world might as well be mannequins,”

Slowly, she felt gentle hands ease down on her shoulders. Looking up she saw Alex crouch down in the still-warm sand next to her. Saying nothing, Alex began to lightly rub gentle circles along Astra’s shoulders through her shirt and jacket, her pressure light, almost non-existent, just enough to feel.

Sighing, Astra felt herself began to relax, felt tension ease as she relaxed into Alex, temporarily accepting the other woman’s touch

“I didn’t mean to snap at you, I’m sorry” she apologized

“It’s fine,” Alex dismissed “you’re entitled. What you go through everyday, having to be treated differently, looking at the world differently…,” she shook her head “its very humbling to see” she admitted

Astra looked up, confused and surprised

“Humbling?” she echoed

Alex nodded

“Astra, everyday you deal with angry customers, crowds of book-hungry nuts, every single asshole driver in existence, and you have to do it all with a serious neurological disorder. If that’s not being strong and courageous, then I don’t know what is”

Astra slowly pulled away, staring at the younger woman

“No one’s ever said I was ‘courageous’ before,” she began “not even my own sister. And certainly not my parents”

“You are,” Alex affirmed “you’re very brave. Braver than a lot of us, I think. So that, to me, entitles you to a flip out every now and then”

Astra blushed, chuckling

“Alex,” she began “would, would you like to meet my sister tomorrow?” she offered

Alex chuckled

“Sure,” she agreed “but, first, let’s go back inside. It’s freezing, and plus I need to tell Mom just what happened back there”

Astra laughed delightedly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more to go :=)


	8. Post script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks, the final chapter of "The Bookstore", hope you all enjoy :=)

******

It was raining the next day. Heavy and cold, the kind of rain that made you want to curl up under a blanket and read a good book

“Alex! Don’t forget your coat!” Eliza called out after her daughter as Alex sprinted to her car in the rain, quickly ducking inside and turning the heater up full blast. Cranking up the radio too, Alex took off, mindful of wet and slippery roads. There wasn’t any real need to go out today, only that Astra had mentioned that she and Alura were meeting for lunch at the bookstore (and she still wondered if the place actually had a name or not), and Alex was curious about meeting Kara’s mother and Astra’s sister.

Pulling up the curb, Alex ducked inside the store, yelping at how _cold_ the rain was. Shivering, she struggled to shake off the water as she stumbled into the bookstore, pausing as she saw just how crowded the little store was.

The entire store was _packed_ it seemed, hordes of people crowded the room, clogging the already-narrow aisles like cars on the freeway at the middle of rush hour.

Grunting and scowling, Alex pushed her way through the crowd

“Move! Move!” she barked as she fought her way to the counter “Astra!” she called, the other woman turned and—wait, that wasn’t Astra.

The women now standing in front of Alex arguing with another customer looked almost exactly like Astra, but clearly wasn’t. Her hair was shorter for one, noticeably lacking that distinct streak of white. Secondly, she held herself taller, more confidently than Astra did, making clear eye contact with the customers. Finally—and most glaringly—she wasn’t freaking out at the crowd, whereas Astra, Alex knew, would have run screaming from the room by now.

Ending her argument with the customer with a dismissive wave of the hand, not-Astra turned to Alex, smiling

“Ah, you must be Alex,” she greeted. She held out a hand “I’m Alura”

“Alex Danvers,” Alex replied, shaking the offered hand “uh, is Astra around?”

Alura smiled and beckoned her around the counter

“Kara!” she called out “can you handle this?”

“Uh…no?” Kara called back as she sheepishly came out from the back, down a flight of stairs behind the counter that Alex had never noticed before. Leaving Kara to fend off the horde, Alura lead Alex up the stairs to a small, but cozy-looking, studio apartment.

Shutting the door cut off the hubbub of the crowd down below, leaving only the pattering of the rain on the window

“There we are,” Alura smiled as she moved towards the small kitchenette “well, sit down, sit down,” she waved a hand towards the worn—but, again, cozy-looking—couch as she busied herself with a kettle “my sister drinks nothing but tea,” she complained good-naturedly “no soda, no juice, just tea, 24/7,” with the kettle humming away, she came back over and settled down next to Alex, smoothing out her skirt as she did.

“So,” she began “you’re the famous Alex Danvers, are you?”

Alex blushed

“Yeah, I don’t know about ‘famous’, but that’s me”

Alura smiled

“From the way my daughter and my sister talk about you, you’re practically a celebrity,” she explained. She shifted, turning to face Alex fully and giving her a critical eye “my daughter constantly talks about you like you’re the greatest thing since sliced bread,” she explained “but that doesn’t bother me too much, Kara’s always been good at making friends. My sister, on the other hand…” she trailed off

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Alex explained, suddenly understanding the reason for this little chat “from what she tells me, she’s been hurt enough over the years”

“Yes, she has,” Alura nodded “she…Astra’s always marched to the beat of her own drum, I think she’d be like that even without the autism,” she frowned “she can get caught up in her own thing a lot of the times, she’ll forget birthdays, anniversaries, if someone close to you dies, she’ll probably just nod and say ‘oh, I’m sorry to hear that’ and then go back to doing whatever she was doing before. She’s not being careless, she just…”

“…doesn’t notice” Alex nodded in understanding

Alura nodded

“Exactly. But, at the same time, she’s also…very sensitive,” she explained softly “I know its hard to read her, but she wears her heart on her sleeve, something as simple as a person bumping into her on the street and not apologizing about it can leave her fuming for hours, days even. I guess what I’m trying to say is, she’s really fallen for you, and if you break her heart…I don’t think she could take it,”

A long silence stretched between the two women, before Alura shook herself off and quickly got up, turning off the kettle and pouring some of the water into a mug. Turning back to Alex, she held out the mug

“Give this to Astra for me?” she asked

Alex nodded dimly

“Sure” she breathed…

******

Emerging from the small apartment, Alex braved the thinner horde and made her way to the back of the store, to the stockroom. Slipping inside, she looked around the canyons of cardboard boxes, finally finding Astra in a far corner sitting in an old recliner. Making her way over, Alex could see that Astra had made a little nest for herself, clearly she used this little area to hide from the crowds. Next to the chair was a simple bookcase, which was crammed full of books, and a small cooler which contained a sizeable stash of snacks

“Astra” she called out

The other woman looked up, startled, before beaming

“Hey, there you are,” she greeted “I thought you’d decided not come today ‘cause of the rain”

“No, I came,” Alex explained as she held out the still-steaming mug of tea “met your sister” she explained as Astra took the mug and took a deep gulp of it, sighing as she did

“I take it my sister gave you the ‘how-to-handle-your-autistic-girlfriend’ talk?” she asked

Alex smirked

“Something like that” she nodded

Astra frowned

“You’re not…having second thoughts are you?” she asked

“No, no,” Alex shook her head “no, we’re good”

Astra sighed in clear relief

“Good,” she smiled and gestured to another chair nearby “come join me,” she requested “Alura and Kara can man the front”

Smirking, Alex sat down and leaned back, frowning as a sudden thought occurred to her

“Are _you_ having second thoughts?” she asked

“No. Are you?”

“No”

“Good”

“Good”

They both smiled at each other shyly as Astra handed Alex a book. Still grinning, they each settled back in their respective chairs and started reading…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!...sort of. I already have a sequel in the works, so keep an eye out, I want to thank everyone who stayed with this fic, writing this one has been deeply personal for me, as I myself have autism, so it was interesting to see Astra and Alex through my eyes. Any ideas for the sequel, just let me know :=)
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
